


Five Times Kuroo Kissed Kenma, and One Time Kenma Kissed Kuroo

by Lithal



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Kisses, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Five Times Kuroo Kissed Kenma, and One Time Kenma Kissed Kuroo

The first time Kuroo kissed Kenma, it was an accident. He knew nobody would believe him if he ever told them the story, but it was true. It was an accident, and he was twelve years old. They were in Kenma’s room, with Kenma playing the newest game he had gotten into, his homework forgotten, and Kuroo actually working on his math homework.

“Kenma, you have to finish your homework,” Kuroo said, looking over at his friend, whose focus was completely on the game. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, and he was chewing his lip, something he did when he was faced with a particularly difficult boss in a game. “Ken-ma,” Kuroo tried again, having received no response the first time. Kenma ignored him again, so Kuroo did the next best thing. He stuck his face close to Kenma’s ear and whispered, “Ken-ma-sa-a-n.” This prompted Kenma to abruptly turn towards him, and somehow ended with Kuroo’s lips grazing Kenma’s cheek before he pulled away hastily.

It wasn’t really a kiss, not at all, but the fact remained that they were twelve, and if Kenma had been a girl, this would have totally been considered a kiss by all the kids at school, and made Kuroo the coolest person in the class. But Kenma was Kenma, and this wasn’t a kiss, not really, Kuroo told himself.

Despite it not having been a kiss, Kuroo thought about it for the rest of the evening. Kenma had completely ignored it, or perhaps he hadn’t even noticed in his annoyance at Kuroo interrupting him. Which was just another reason that this hadn’t been a kiss. Not at all.

And when some kid on the volleyball team had nerve to ask him about his first kiss, he didn’t think about that day when he was twelve and his lips had grazed Kenma’s cheek. Not at all.

The second time Kuroo kissed Kenma, it was a dare, and he was fifteen. It was senior night at their middle school, and he had convinced Kenma to tag along. Some of his classmates had the brilliant idea to play truth or dare in the gym, and of course, the bottle landed on Kuroo.

He knew he was in trouble when he saw the smirk on Yamada’s face.

“I dare you…to give someone in the gym a kiss,” he said.

Without thinking, he leaned to his left and kissed Kenma on his head. Some of the people in the circle laughed, while others protested.

“That’s cheating, man,” Yamada said. “That doesn’t count. Kiss a girl.”

“You didn’t specify that it had to be a girl,” Kuroo said. “So I’ve completed the dare.” Yamada started to protest again, but someone else told him to shut up and get on with the game, so Kuroo was saved. He glanced at Kenma through the corner of his eye, and saw him frowning slightly.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss.

The third time Kuroo kissed Kenma, he was sixteen, and Kenma was sick of how the seniors on the volleyball team treated the underclassmen. Practice had ended for the day, but the captain had tasked Kenma to clean up, and Kuroo had stayed behind to help.

“I’m quitting,” Kenma said. “I hate the upperclassmen. They order us around just because they were born a year or two earlier than us.”

“Don’t quit, Kenma,” Kuroo said. “I’ll become the captain next year, and then nobody will be able to boss you or any of the underclassmen around so unfairly.”

Kenma frowned at him, as if he didn’t believe him. “How do you know you’ll be the captain though?”

“I’ll work really hard, and I know the other second years will back me up,” Kuroo said with a confidence he didn’t quite feel. And since Kenma still looked skeptical, he took Kenma’s hand and placed a kiss on the back.

“Why did you do that?” Kenma asked. Kuroo couldn’t gauge Kenma’s reaction.

“It was a promise, that I’ll become the captain and you won’t have to worry about anything,” Kuroo said.

Kenma looked at him, and then went back to collect the volleyballs scattered around the gym.

The fourth time Kuroo kissed Kenma, he was seventeen, and they were sitting in his room, doing homework.

“I heard you got a confession letter from a girl today,” Kuroo said, remembering what he’d heard through the grapevine during lunch.

Kenma looked at him strangely. “I did,” he confirmed.

“Did you answer her already?” Kuroo asked, curious for more than one reason.

“Yes. I rejected her,” Kenma said.

“How come?” Kuroo asked, ignoring the relief he felt.

Kenma gave him another strange look. Lately, he couldn’t quite read Kenma as well as he could before, and it bothered him, not knowing what his best friend was thinking.

“I don’t have the time, the energy, or the desire to go out with her,” Kenma said. “Also the biggest reason she mentioned for liking me was my ‘cute nose.’”

Kuroo laughed at this, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kenma’s nose. “She’s right, though. It is a cute nose.”

Kenma gave him another indecipherable look, and went back to his work. Kuroo ignored how fast his heart was beating.

The fifth time Kuroo kissed Kenma, he was eighteen, and heading off to university. Not being able to see Kenma as often as he had for the past several years was going to be very difficult, he had finally acknowledged to himself. Perhaps the time away would help him get over his feelings, he thought. And that was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To get over them?

Kuroo thought about what he wanted, in those days leading up to his move away from home. And he came to the conclusion that he did not, in fact, want to get over his feelings, if there was any chance that they could be mutual. That chance was probably very, very low, but his hopes were raised by the fact that Kenma had never dated anyone or seemed interested in anyone. Other than little shrimpy from Karasuno, but when Kuroo had asked Kenma about him one day, Kenma had said they were friends, and shrimpy had a giant crush on his setter. Which made sense, Kuroo supposed. Those two operated on the same plane of existence.

And so, Kuroo decided, that he would shoot his shot before he left. If it worked out, then that would be great, and if it didn’t, at least they’d have the distance between them to help with the awkwardness. The thought of not having Kenma in his life made his heart clench painfully. He was too far gone.

“All packed up, then?” Kenma asked, looking at the boxes in Kuroo’s room.

“Yup. Just have to load them up in the car, and then I’ll be off,” Kuroo replied. “It feels strange to think we won’t be at the same school anymore. I’m going to miss you.”

“Don’t be a sap, Kuro,” Kenma said. “You’re not moving to a different country. You can still visit. Or I will.”

Kenma mentioning the possibility that he would visit Kuroo at his dorm made something stir in Kuroo’s chest. He stepped forward and hugged Kenma, who brought his hands up and lightly hugged him back. Kuroo felt his heart start to race as he contemplated telling Kenma about his feelings. “Just say it,” he told himself.

He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come, so he aimed a haphazard kiss at Kenma’s mouth, only to miss and land between his mouth and cheek.

“Come on, I’ll help you with the boxes,” Kenma said.

The first time Kenma kissed Kuroo, he was seventeen, and visiting Kuroo at his dorm for the first time. School wasn’t the same without Kuroo’s stupid cackle and his bedhead and his bad jokes. Kenma missed Kuroo, but then, he had always known he would.

“You’ve grown your hair,” Kuroo commented, staring at his hair, which Kenma had gathered in a small ponytail. “And it’s not in your face anymore.”

“Being a senior means I have to talk to the underclassmen more. And this helps,” Kenma answered.

“I’m proud of you,” Kuroo said fondly.

“Kuro,” Kenma said, cutting off whatever Kuroo was about to say next. He had waited for _years_ , and it had been long enough.

“Yes?” Kuroo asked, frowning slightly.

“Remember the day you left for university? You seemed like you wanted to tell me something, but then didn’t,” Kenma said. He watched as Kuroo ran a nervous hand through his hair, which was messy as always. He ran his hand through his hair again, and then again a third time. He opened his mouth, but then closed it before saying anything. So Kenma spoke again. “Why did you kiss me that day?”

“I—” Kuroo began, and then stopped.

“That wasn’t the first time. There was that time when you kissed my nose the day I got a confession from a classmate. And the time you promised me that you’d be the captain. That time when you were dared to kiss someone,” Kenma recounted. He hadn’t forgotten a single one of the kisses. They had all been unexpected, and had left him unsure about what Kuroo felt. “And the first time, when you interrupted my game.”

“You remember all those,” Kuroo finally said. “Even the first one. You never said anything.”

“You never did either,” Kenma reminded him. “Why did you do it?”

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair again.

Kenma leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. “Now you know my answer. Do you want to ask the question?”

Kuroo let out a shaky laugh and took a deep breath. “Kenma, I have feelings for you, and I was wondering if there was any chance at all that you might feel the same?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Yes.” 


End file.
